marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ant-Man (Film)
Ant-Man ist der zwölfte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Er startet am 17. Juli 2015 in den amerkanischen Kinos. Der deutsche Kinostart ist für den 23. Juli 2015 vorgesehen. Er bildet den Abschluss der zweiten Phase des MCU. Handlung Ausgerüstet mit einem Super-Anzug, der die erstaunliche Fähigkeit hat, die Größe seines Trägers zu schrumpfen aber seine Kraft zu erhöhen, muss der Meisterdieb Scott Lang seinen inneren Helden finden und seinem Mentor Dr. Hank Pym helfen, einen Raub zu planen und auszuführen der die Welt retten wird. Besetzung Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) '' * Der Film ist schon seit 2006 in Arbeit, aber aufgrund anderer Regiearbeiten vom ehemaligen Regisseur Edgar Wright kommt er erst 2015 ins Kino. *Ursprünglich war die Wasp bereits für die erste Phase der Marvel Cinematic Universe geplant, wie ein Video zu ursprünglichen Finale von Marvel's The Avengers beweist. *Am 15.10.13 wurde bekannt, dass es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten für die Rolle des Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man gab, in der engeren Auswahl waren ''Inception-Star Joseph Gorden-Levitt und Paul Rudd. *Joseph Gorden-Levitt dementierte sein Engagement zu Ant-Man. *Paul Rudd dementierte sein Engagement zu Ant-Man, einige Wochen später hieß es jedoch wieder, dass er die Rolle spielen werde. *Am 20.12.13 wurde die Rolle des Ant-Man offiziell an Paul Rudd vergeben. *Angeblich steckten Paul Rudd für die Rolle des Ant-Man und Rashida Jones für die Rolle der Wasp in den letzten Verhandlungen. *Laut Kevin Feige wird Ant-Man ein Heist-Movie, was soviel bedeutet, dass es in dem Film um einen Raub bzw dessen Planung gehen wird. Damit wäre er der erste Marvel-Film dieser Art. *In einem Interview sagte Michael Douglas "Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben". *In den Comics war Scott Lang, bevor er Ant-Man wurde, ein Dieb, was darauf schließen könnte, dass Kevin Feiges Aussage über den Heist-Movie zutrifft. *Evangeline Lilly wird die Rolle der Hope van Dyne übernehmen, die Tochter von Dr. Hank Pym. In den Comics ist ihre Mutter Janet die Superheldin Wasp, weshalb manche Leute glauben, dass Hope diese Rolle in den Filmen übernehmen wird. *Am 16.02.14 bestätigte Drehbuchautor Edgar Wright, dass Steven Price als Komponist fungieren wird. *Am 28.02.14 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Patrick Wilson eine bislang noch unbekannte Rolle in dem Film spielen wird. *Corey Stoll, ein Darsteller des Serie House of Cards, wird eine Rolle übernehmen. Des weiteren wurde Evangeline Lillys Engagement auch am 25.03.2014 bestätigt. *Matt Gerald, welcher im Marvel One Shot: Der Mandarin bereits mitspielte, hätte einen Gegner des Helden verkörpern sollen. Nachdem Edgar Wright das Projekt verließ, ging auch er. *Auf seinem Blog offenbarte Edgar Wright, dass Bill Pope der Kameramann des Films sein würde. Dieser führte die Kamera bereits bei Wrights Filmen'' Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt'' und The Worlds End. *Edgar Wright verließ nach über sieben Jahren Vorbereitung den Regiestuhl, als Grund nannten die Marvel Studios: "kreative Differenzen". *Als neue Regisseure waren unter anderem Adam McKay "Anchorman", Reuben Fleischer "Zombieland", Rawson Thurber "Wir sind die Millers" ''vorgesehen. Interessant dabei ist, dass all diese Regiesseure durch Komödien bekannt sind. *Adam McKay lehnte den Registuhl ab, da er bereits mit ''Ghostbusters 3 beschäftigt ist. *Als neuer Regiesseur wurde eyton Reed bestätigt. *Edgar Wright, Joe Cornish und Eric Pearson werden aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht mehr als Drehbuchautoren genannt. *Yellowjacket wird der Antagonist des Films, im Kostüm steckt jedoch nicht Hank Pym, dieser soll als Mentor von Ant-Man fungieren. *David Dastmalchain, der in The Dark Knight einen Joker-Schurken mimte, wird in Ant-Man eine Rolle übernehmen. *Die neuen Drehbuchautoren Gabriel Ferrari und Andrew Barrer sollen auch während der Dreharbeiten am Set sein. *Patrick Wilson sowie Zwei andere noch unbekannte Schauspieler fielen dem Drehbuch zum Opfer und werden desshalb nicht mehr in dem Film auftauchen. Es ist davon auszugehen dass die beiden anderen Schauspieler Clifton Collins Jr. und Matt Gerald sind, da sie nicht mehr mit dem Projekt in Verbindung gebracht wurden *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 18. August 2014. *In der Prologszene hatten einige aus Captain-America-Filmen bekannte Charaktere einen Auftritt, darunter sind: Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Armin Zola sowie wie eine jüngere Version von Alexander Pierce. Ob diese Szene im finalen Film auftauchen wird ist noch unklar. *John Slattery wird erneut nach seinem Auftritt in Iron Man 2 als Howard Stark auftreten. *Der US-amerikanische Rapper T.I. wird eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernhemen. *Bill Pope wurde ursprünglich als Kameramann verwendet, nachdem jedoch Edgar Wright das Projekt verließ wurde er durch Russel Carpenter ersetzt. *Laut dem Hollywood Reporter soll Martin Donovan in eine Rolle schlüpfen. Diese sei angeblich von entscheidender Bedeutung. *Joe Cronish nannte das Script von Edgar Wright "cool". Er gab an dass einige chrakteristische Ideen und Dialoge bestehen bleiben würde. * Der Rapper T.I. wird einen Knacki in der "Gang" von Scott Lang spielen. * Der Film wird, wie Kevin Feige bekannt gab, den Abschluss der zweiten Phase des MCU bilden. * Durch einen Castingbesuch von Project Casting für ein Stand-In mit Hayley Atwell bestätigte sich das Gerücht von Latino Review, dass Hayley Atwell als Peggy Carter in dem Film auftauchen wird. * Evangeline Lilly, die die weibliche Hauptrolle in Ant-Man spielt, gab in einem Interview mit BuzzFeed an, dass sie nach dem Austieg von Edgar Wright auch kurz überlegte, das Projekt zu verlassen. * Am 5. Dezember 2014 gab Peyton Reed via Twitter bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. * Lilly Evangeline bezeichnet Ant-Man als Heist-Film. * Es gibt eine Szene, die in den 60er Jahren spielt und Hank Pym zeigt, wie er sich mit Peggy Carter und Howard Stark wegen der Bildung der Avengers trifft. * Ant-Man bekommt es mit dem Bösewicht Darren Cross aka Yellowjacket zu tun. * Am 6. Januar 2015 wird der erste Trailer zu Ant-Man bei der Erstaustrahlung von Marvel's Agent Carter veröffentlicht. Der Erste Teaser wurde am 3. Januar veröffentlicht. * Der erste Teaser kam bei den Zuschauern nicht an. Grund dafür war, dass Marvel den Trailer in Ameisen-Größe veröffentlicht hatte, weshalb eigentlich überhaupt nichts zu sehen war. Deshalb folgte kurz darauf ein Teaser in normaler, sichtbarer Größe. * Laut Screenrant wird vermutet, dass Scott Lang verhaftet wird, weil er etwas wertvolles von Pym Technologies ''gestohlen hat, was seine kranke Tochter dringend zum Überleben benötigt. * Scheinbar stiehlt Scott den Ant-Man-Suit, ist sich aber über die Funktion nicht im Bilde. Laut Peyton Reed: "Es gehen möglicherweise Dinge vor sich, von denen Scott keine Ahnung hat und die weit Größer sind als er." * Judy Geer sagte in einem Interview dass man viel lustiges improvisiert habe. So antwortete sie auf den ernsten Trailer, den sie noch nicht gesehen habe. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch ''Ant-Man und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. Videos Ant-Man Test Footage|Test Footage 1st Human-Sized Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser Preview|Teaser ANT-MAN Trailer German Deutsch (2015)|Deutscher Teaser-Trailer 1st Full Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser|Teaser-Trailer Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer Preview Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer 1 Englisch ANT-MAN - Erster offizieller Trailer - (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD Bilder Dreharbeiten Ant-Man Dreh.jpg|Ant Man Dreh Ant-Man Kostüm.jpg|Ant-Man Kostüm Ant-Man Kostüm Rücken.jpg|Ant-Man Kostüm Rücken Hank Pym Setbild 1.jpg|Michael Douglas als Hank Pym am Set 1 Hank Pym Setbild 2.jpg|Michael Douglas als Hank Pym am Set 2 Pym Technologies Bild.png|Pym Technologies Logo Dreharbeiten.jpg|Payton Reed und Paul Rudd am Set Ant-Man Concept-Art 1.jpg|Conceptart Poster Ant-Man.jpg|Ankündigungsposter Ant-Man-Poster.jpeg Ant-Man Comic Con Poster.jpg|Comic Con Poster Ant-Man Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Deutsches Teaser Poster.jpg|Deutsches Teaser Poster Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif|Animiertes Poster Bilder Kevin Feie und Edgar Wright 2012 auf der Comic Con.jpg|Edgar Wirght und Kevin Feige 2012 auf der Comic Con Comic Con Panel des Casts 2014.jpg|Comic Con Panel 2014 Paul Rudd Comic Con 2014.jpg|Paul Rudd auf der Comic Con 2014 Michael Douglas Comic Con 2014.jpg|Michael Douglas auf der Comic Con 2014 Rudd und Douglas Comic Con 2014.jpg|Rudd und Douglas auf der Comic Con 2014 Ant-Man Bild 1.jpg|Paul Rudd als Ant-Man Ant-Man Bild 1.png Ant-Man Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 1 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 3 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4 Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 5 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 1.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 1 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 2.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 2 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 3.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 3 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 4.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 4 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub